Humorous ways
by dangocrown
Summary: A boy flees to Japan with his sister and meet Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. COMPLETED! Don't read it because it's lame
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Fruits Basket… Why does everybody have to say it? It's depressing… :SOBS:

**p.s., mistakes in letters are usually on purpose. Al though I believe there are none.**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_ Dear Adrienne,_

_I am leaving the U. S. for a while, where they can't find me. Japan is a place of many things that scare them, including… oh, there are too many, but style is apparently one of them. In the lower regions of Japan, there's a high school called _Kaibara High school_, which will be the one I am to attend. I did quite well on the entrance exam. If 10th grade is as easy as that exam, then I'll be fine. BURN THE LETTER AFTER READING _

**Bird: If you remember, Kaibara High is the school Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and the gang goes to.**

Adrienne, a girl of 15 with dark ink-colored eyes and matching hair, smelled the smoke of the letter. Even if it did contain carbon monoxide, it smelled sweet. It smelled of bluebells, lovely early night bluebells. A pearly drop fell from her eyes. And another. They plipped and plopped onto her shaking hands. A group called The Red Silver Fangs. Curse them forever. They were a punk-ass modern kung-fu group. Even their name conflicted itself… red _and_ silver. How lame. They wanted Adrienne's brother, with his butt-kicking martial arts, and they were quite desperate about getting him on their "team". She prayed for her brother. _Thank you, Phillip. I'll never forget you_.

_Hack! Hack! Hack!_ A boy called Phillip Ko used a sharp rock and cut the little tree down. Finally, there was enough wood to make a small house. He shaped it and tied it together with the strong, flexible weeds that grew in the area. After three minutes, it had shaped. On the walls and roof, he covered it in grass. Inside it was warm and dry. He took out the school things he brought in a shoulder bag that his sister gave him. On it was a sticker with her smiling face. The smiling was contagious. No need to smooth his hair. It was already cropped to about half and inch from the bare scalp. Ugh… all his heat was pouring out of his open, bald head pores. Precious body heat. Well, too late to worry. He straightened his new uniform and walked off. Phillip was one to appreciate the nature around him, and he took fast but thorough looks at his new environment. Off in the distance… he was quite sure that was a house. House people living here. He began to feel uncomfortable and walked off even faster than before, shifting his weight from the front to the back to the side.

Up ahead, as small as an ant, were three people on the horizon line of his eyesight. They got closer… and closer… and soon they were as big as apes!!! **Aw, just kidding**. They were close, and the Mr. Purple Eyes turned around. Phillip kept his face down, rushing past them, and managed to mutter a "Good Morning". There also was an orange haired kid that was sulking, a girl with beautiful brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. The girl tried to shout "Good morning" back, but the other just looked furious. On campus, he sat through his first class. The teacher droned about things that were too simple. Finally, at brunch he looked around. Not surprisingly, everybody was in cliques. A particularly big crowd was around Mr. Purple Eyes, as he seemed to be popular. The brunette was with a Yankee and a shady girl. The last one sulked in the shadows. _That guy is sad too often_. Phillip decided to make amends with him, for being so rude that morning.

"Hey, you're the one I met on the way to school, no? Yes? Maybe so?" asked Phillip.

"What do you want?" he growled dangerously.

"I hope you don't find me annoying, but I just wanted to say sorry for not saying a proper hello, so, ohayo goziamasu!" he chirped happily.

"What's your point?" he said, turning away from the nosy face staring at him.

"As I said, just wanted to make amends. Sayanora!" he tittered gleefully, but only because gleeful was his default state.

"Just leave, or I'll bite your ass, Chinese Boy,"

"Oh, but can't you see? I come from America, even though I true enough have Chinese blood. 100!!" he chattered, grinning.

**Bird: I just love that guy! That's why I made him, eh? Eh? Eh?**

"GRR!" he lunged and punched. Phillip shifted to the side, causing him to miss. He looked at the new crater-like hole where the fire-top punched. _Eerie._ He thought.

" You look like you used a lot o' power in that punch. Instead… why don't you settle down with a gun or a weapon? You're not getting any better at kung fu."

"AGHH! You're just like the rest of them,"

"What's yer name?"

"You wish I would answer, Chinese Boy,"

"Hmm… Kyo?" He looked shocked.

"EHH?! How did you realize?"

"It's on the pocket of your shirt. Embroidered too! Just curious, but who embroidered it, my friend?"

"CORRECTION: _not_ my _friend_… I have none. And second, mind your own business, China Man."

"Why? Did yer mom do it for ya?"

"NO! This… girl I know did."

"OH! I see, you like that girl. The brunette?"

"ARGHH! Leave me be."

"Okely-dokely my friend,"

**How can he be so cheerful? At first it was to annoy people, but it became a habit. Pffa! Phillip Ko is also a sort of smart aleck, again, to be annoying.**

Mr. Purple Eyes approached them along with a pond of people. The punch had lured some people over after a few minutes.

"Kyo? Surely you didn't try to punch the new kid, here? What's your name?"

"Phillip Ko, your highness… I mean your grace… I mean, friend!"

"Don't talk to him… he's annoying enough. Worse than Momiji,"

"If Kyo doesn't like you, then I must at least _try_ to like you," Mr. Purple Eyes replied. "I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Hey hey, Yuki! Nice to see you again."

"Again?" The crowd murmured. "I thought it was his first day,"

"Well… what about again do you not understand, people? Eh? Eh? Eh?"

**Bird: Familiar, eh? Eh? Eh?**

"You have spunk, China Town Kiddie, cause you do _not_ mess with us, right Yuki?" a boy threatened.

"I actually wasn't aware of that rule Muboshi…"

The kids then got scared without the support of Yuki and backed down.

"Not to be a smart aleck," Phillip started. **Bird: Oh, but he is trying to be a smart aleck!** "But China Town is in San Francisco… I come from Trenton, New Jersey. You know… in America."

"What did I tell you? Worse than Momiji!" Tohru and her friends came over, finally. They had been worked up on the argument of Tohru's living condition.

"Hey! It's you! Ohayo!" Tohru said politely.

"Why yes! Someone who can be as cheerful as me!" He said happily. The tittered happily, even if it was all small talk. Suddenly, Phillip began to feel sensational. He just knew his sister was close… but how? As the girl, named Tohru as he had just learned, continued to hold the conversation, Phillip's eyes were in distant space. He would have to wait after school to think about this.

Adrienne was a dancer, and she had showcases. Finally, after 230 showcases, she salvaged enough money for food, drink, and a ticket to Japan, near the Kaibara airport, obviously next to Kaibara high school. Her waist-length dark hair was tied up into a bun securely, and she got off the plane. She saw Phillip talking to a beautiful brunette. After school, she followed him home. She snuck up on him and said, "BOO!" but it didn't surprise him. He had seen her coming yards away.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Phillip asked suspiciously.

"I did showcases all over America. All the cities in New York and every one of the 50 states, plus more."

"C'mon, follow me before anyone sees where we're living."

"Where are we living?"

"Um… in a log cabin. Quite…cozy."

"OKAY! Sounds like you have gotten a good place. I'll organize more showcases to help out!"

"That would be wonderful! And I could hold martial arts shows too… but first things first." Phillip rushed to his "log cabin", hoping he would not touch up with Sour-carrot, Mr. Purples Eyes, and Blue Ribbon. They would be curious of where he lived if he always went the same path as them. When they got there… Adrienne gaped.

"You lied!" She cried. Phillip shifted uncomfortably, feeling bad that he disappointed his sister.

"It's better than I ever imagined!"

"Hey! Is that an insult? Do you think that everything I say is worse than it is?"

"Sure… but you can take it for an insult if you want."

"Aww… thanks sis. NOOGIE MONSTER!! GARR!" she giggled as he tried to noogie her head. On a bouncy bed of leaves, they slept, awaiting the next day together, certain to be a joyous one.


	2. The Annoyance of a Yuki Fan Girl

**I'm surprised someone actually…. REVIEWED!! Thank you sooo much **Sami the archangel!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. (:sobs: what joykill)**

**Characters from Fruits basket: But we belong to Natsuki Takaya! So you HAVE to say it!**

**Disclaimer: don't remind me. I still get to do whatever I want with you… (evil glint in eye)**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

"HUUUUUAHHHH!" somebody screamed. "Where is that guy? He would make a great addition to the team!!! We lost him!"

"Yeah, it was your fault. Yes, that day, you _had_ to read the book _Captain Underpants_ on your shift to watch him, and you just _had_ to go to a shoe store and order a cheeseburger. Are you an idiot or what?"

"I'm a what."

"What?"

"You said I was an idiot or a what. I think I'm a what… hopefully that's better."

"Oi… thank goodness you're only the goon and I'm the leader."

"Hey… what does that mean?"

"Cheeseburgers and fries."

"Really? You remind me… I'm hungry… can we get a milkshake?"

"I was kidding."

"About what?"

A guy with brown hair shot him an aggravated look. The other guy stared back blankly at him.

"Sooo? Is that a yes or no? Or perhaps it's a maybe so?" The other guy had to be the stupidest on the team. He wasn't trusted alone… the rest of the troupe were scouting. They were part of the Red Silver Fangs, on the lookout for Phillip Ko or his sister. At midnight sharp, the other 6 members returned, not finding their man.

"Bah! Forget it, it's useless. America is too big to scout across. Heck, this one city is too much." The leader sighed. The idiot replied, still thinking about the previous question,

"Can we _please_ get the milkshake?"

"No, we cannot."

"PLEASE?!"

"No."

"Please?!"

"Maybe—"

"Really?!"

"Not…" the leader then said "C'mon, let's go to Japan. There must be some goons to hire over there."

"Why not Chicago? Or some other big city?"

"Those who are willing have already been hired in the big city. Besides, we need MARTIAL ARTS!! And what better place to start the search than where it was originated?"

"I don't think it was originated…"

"Just—shut---up… kung-fu is Asian, and we're going to Asian community, already," the leader's voice going terribly low.

"But what about… the clothes? It's so stylish!" a member muttered.

"And cute!" another added.

"It's… DISGUSTING!" they cried in unison.

Back at Kaibara High school:

"So, you are Hanajima-san? Friend of Tohru-san? Nice to meet you." Philip greeted. His younger sister was in the freshman classes. Class was seriously an ace. He could sleep through class and still figure out what to do on the homework. The teacher seemed to be a great teacher, but the topics were too simple and elaborated for its own good.

"Psss… Yuki fan girl…" Phillip whispered to the girl next to him.

"What did you say?" she asked, not hearing what he had said. Unfortunately, she said it a little too loud.

"Miss Motoso… please stand outside and learn not to talk while I talk." The girl looked annoyed because she hadn't done anything in particular. She attempted a death glare at Phillip. The girl could do them well enough to scare some people. Instead, it just cracked Phillip up like crazy. He tried to hold it in, but he burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, and clutching his stomach from the workout he was giving it.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! OH, PLEASE, GIVE ME THAT LOOK AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mr. Ko! _Please_ stand outside for disrupting the class." _Perfect…_ Phillip thought. Not that Phillip had laughed on purpose. He was going to find a way to stand in the corridors too anyways.

"So, Miss _Motoso_, why are you a Yuki Sohma fan girl? Hmmm? Because it looks like your unhealthily obsessed. Seriously. No offense. Well, actually, yes offense, but that's beside the point." Phillip said, looking a little _too_ happy for someone who was kicked out of the classroom.

"He needs someone to keep track of him! So girls like that tramp Toh—"

"What? So you're his agent? How much are you paid? I could do that for Yuki, if there's pay… I could be his… **_OVERSEER!_**"

"No! It's not like that! We maintain who he goes out with and stuff, because Yuki is ours! Ours!"

"Last I heard, peoples weren't objects. Unless that has changed in the last second or two."

"Whatever, Chinese Freak." She said growling in her throat.

"Well, that's me for sure!!" Phillip cried, bursting out with glee. "I think I'm going to pass the time by singing. Now, to the tune of O Christmas Tree:

_O Motoso-san O Motoso-san,_

_Why did you choose to fart?_

_You must've eaten lots a cheese_

_And a BOWL of STINKY BEANS!_

_O Motoso-san, O Motoso-san,_

_Why did you choose to fart?"_

"What the…? That was just weird."

"There's plenty more to hear! Would you like to listen to Row, row, row your boat?

_Row, row, row you boat, gently down the stream,_

_Throw Motoso-san overboard and listen to her scream,_

_Five days later---"_ **A/N: Dang… that's really old**

"PLEASE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The girl shrieked. A teacher from another class looked out sternly.

"Please, miss, quiet down! Or else take a trip to the Headmaster's office!" When the teacher shut the door again, Phillip let free the snickers suppressed is this throat.

"You! You annoying little BUTT-MUNCH! GAAHH!" And Motoso-san started chasing after Phillip. With happiness when she lunged for him, he stepped aside for her to crash. _CRASH!_ Phillip peeked into classroom 1-D. Turns out the whole class, even the teacher, was eavesdropping on the interesting episode.

"Thank you very much," Uo said. "That was **_better_** than beating the crap out of them… although I'd still like to do it, the way they keep messing with Tohru…" Phillip smiled at her and replied,

"Thanks for the compliment. Can I come back in now?" Behind the door Motoso lunged again, but Phillip simply lifted his feet up to as high so it almost touched the ceiling.

"Ooof," the Yuki fan girl groaned.

"Sure," the class piped.

In Phillip went, and shut the door in Motoso's face.

Yuki watched. Interesting. He looked so happy that it's like he's covering for something. Yuki was sure of it.

Kyo was still holding a mean grudge against Phillip. After school ended, Kyo walked home with the gang.

"I will _get_ that retarded ass-wipe!" he hollered.

"Yes, it has the same probability of defeating me…" Yuki said, bored.

Since Phillip and Adrienne lived on the same path, obviously they would meet up.

"Fire-head, you look mentally disturbed. Are you okay? If you _really_ want to get me then get me. I'm right here. Well, we're walking, so my place isn't the same, but anyways, I'm here." Phillip announced as he sped up with them, as though out of nowhere.

"YOU!--- you have to be so stupid! I'm mad at you! You're supposed to hate me back!" Kyo managed to seeth out from his teeth.

"Have you met my sister yet? This is Adrienne!" Phillip chimed. They said their hellos and Tohru called her "cute"… about 17 times. Phillip counted. Yuki gave a friendly, polite smile and Kyo just sneered and said, "Hey…"

Phillip suddenly darted off with Adrienne so no one could follow them home. He leapt in trees and bushes, but they three: Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were awed by the fact that he disappeared so suddenly.

"Phew… why did we do that, Phil?" Adrienne said.

"So no one could follow us! What happened if those three saw us? We're probably trespassing!" Phil exasperated. They lied down in their comfy bed. They had made a cottony substance from the fluffy strings of this plant. The cool air breezed through them on the warm summer's night. The entire cabin (which wasn't' much) was filled with happy, good thoughts.

"Yo, boss! Do we _have_ to go to Japan? What about the samurais?" A Red Silver Fang member questioned, shaken from the thought that they were on a plane ticket to Japan.

"Goodness… am I the only sensible one around here? Samurais are outdated, they don't exist, already, just cut it out!" The brown-haired leader said, using the tone of a grown-up teaching some to read; simple and efficient. "Geez… was Phillip Ko really worth spending the whole day trying to get tickets?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So… wanna hook up somewhere? Leave the train ticket stand open? Nothing happens anyways…"

"I'm a man. I'm not gay." That was a disaster.

The leader, Masterson, finally hooked up with a girl to leave the train ticket stand opened, but then they realized that they couldn't get a train ticket from America to Japan. They went to the airport and had to _write_ and actually give the lady a check just for tickets! Pah. How can eight tickets cost $7,000? It was a fake check but just the same. The effort of writing it was still there. And now the annoying flight to Japan…

_**END**_

"Jeez, boss, hopes it works out. We're finally getting out."

The 8-person crew stepped out of the Kaibara airport, on the keen lookout for Phillip.

**A/N: Is that considered a cliffie? Ah well… thanks for anyone who reviewed!!!**


	3. Nighty night! i'm tired

**Thank you to my two beloved readers/reviewers! This week, I've been doing lots of homework, and I had to do plenty of stuff  
on Israel and Jewish people's ancient history. Yeah... So, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, but I can still do whatever I want with them!**

**Furuba characters: I do not like that look on her face.**

**Phillip: But she owns me! Myah. Along with Adrienne and her pretty _Red Silver Gang_. Why can't you remember that, you **

**buffoon?**

**Bird: Hey! I created you! Show some respect.**

**

* * *

**

"Boss..." one of the cronies of Masterson whimpered. Quite pathetically, may I add, for a gang member. They were stationed outside

a kung-fu place near the Kaibara airport. Then, the class for the 5th degree blackbelts ended, so a line of strong-looking blackbelts

peeps filed out. The dumb one who said he was a what approached them, wanting to directly ask if he wanted to join their gang. He

had purple hair that grew to his shoulders, with a black leather shirt that had spikes on the collar. The look was obviously a reason

enough for the blackbelt guy to send him with his eyes staring at the floor. _POW!_

"Oh! Oh! OOWWW--" he howled. The others immediately got frightened.

"Stay... I said STAY!" Masterson grunted. They would keep on doing this until they found someone willing.

Phillip met a emotionless looking boy called Haru at school, along with a cheery little fellow named Momiji. He was talking to Momiji

happily in German. Kyo gaped at him.

"Where the hell did he learn German?!" He asked to no one in particular. Adrienne came up from behind and said,

"Oh, he taught this guy Swahili."

"Where the hell did he learn SWAHILI?"

"By teaching this guy Hindu."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, it goes on like that, but it started when he taught this guy Chinese when he was six." Adrienne finished her line of thought, and

sat down. Haru got out of the classroom black, after the teacher had told him off in front of the entire class.

"Hey, who the hell are you talking to, Momiji?" He said, stalking up to the two.

"Oh! This is Phillip. You remember him right? You met last wee--" Momiji didn't finish.

"Look, you just piss me off right now, talking to everybody all casual, okay, Phil?" Haru interjected. _Talk about rude,_ Phillip thought.

_Not at all like the last time I met Hatsuharu._ Haru tried to give a punch, as though to make the lesson stay knocked into his head. But,

while the punch was in midair, it stopped as Phillip pinched him above his left shoulder. Black Haru's eyes went all droopy, and he

dropped to the floor. All the bystanders panicked.

"Haru-san! Haru-san! Are you all right? Oh, dear..." Tohru muttered, shaking him.

"He's DEAD! Call the ambulance! Quick, call the am--" someone cried. But, he was cut off by an unusual _SNOOOOORE._

Tohru looked relieved.

"Thank goodness, he's not dead! He's just sleepy." Tohru giggled.

Kyo glared at Phillip.

"How the crap did you do that? What the hell did you do?" Kyo shouted at Phillip. Phillip looked mock-serene and replied,

"The vein that runs above your left shoulder makes you sleepy. And if i'm correct... this will wake him up again! Hopefully, he'll be

more calm..." Phillip turned Haru over on his stomach and pressed somewhere on his back. Haru woke up with a start.

"You! I'm gonna grind you and beat you to a bloody pulp!" Black Haru snarled.

"Ok... back to sleep with you!" Phillip said happily. Haru plopped back down in blissful peace. All the students watching fell down

from the shock of his cheery actions. _That was weird,_ they thought. Only Tohru hadn't ffallen down, and she looked left and right.

"Ahh! Was it something that I did? I-I-I'm so sorry!!" Tohru looked worried as she tried to help everyone up.

"It's okay, Miss Honda, it wasn't your fault," Yuki said calmly, brushing himself up. He looked suspiciously and Phillip. Where did he

learn to do that?

* * *

"Sis... we're low on cash again. I'm going to do a performance at the kung-fu place for some money, unless you'd rather we eat these

funny looking prickly, smelly, rotten-looking, filthy, horri---"

"I get the point. Go do the performance." Adrienne sighed. "Thanks Bro... our teacher gave us extra homework."

Phillip took some things and jogged to the kung-fu studio. He went face-to-face with Masterson, waiting patiently at the classroom.

**Okay, gotta go! You know the drill! Review! Bye!**


	4. Festival Preperations Crack local boy up

**Bird: Hey hey, anyone who's reading! How many are there really? Oh well.**

**Furuba Characters: AHEM! Disclaimer?**

**Bird: PLEASE! Please, please, please, Adrienne!**

**Adrienne: I don't wanna! It's just some simple words: " I do not own Fruits Basket"**

**Bird: Hehe…**

**Adrienne: Hey! I'll get you! How DARE you trick me!**

**::Bird panics and hides in closet.::**

**Adrienne: I know you're there…**

* * *

"Masterson…" Phillip said darkly. Thankfully Masterson had been looking past Phillip's ear, and had not noticed it was Phillip. 

"WHOA! What the freak?! Oh… it's you Phillip. OH! GOD! IT'S YOU! CRAP! YOU COME HERE!" Masterson cried. Phillip sneered at him. "Too bad…" and Phillip sped up the stage. Panting, he mustered up some nerves to walk onto the stage. Masterson had no idea where he went… he had lost him.

"That must've been a bad dream… C'mon! I got to wake up already!" Masterson grunted. He pinched himself. It wasn't enough to wake him up. He karate chopped, his hand straight and hard as stone, going 50 miles per hour.

"$&!" He screamed in agony. He had broken his right bone. This was real all right; now to find the way to the hospital before he lost consciousness….

* * *

"Guess what, Yuki-kun?" Phillip asked cheerfully at school.

"What?" Yuki replied.

"Chicken butt!" He said.

"Guess why?" Phillip tried again.

"…Chicken pot pie?" Yuki said, wondering.

"Ooh, you're good." Phillip chattered. He leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms, pumping them into the air. Yuki noticed a scar right next to his belly button.

"Where did you get that scar, Phillip-kun?" He asked politely, curious but not trying to pry.

"Would you believe me if I said a mad chicken went for me and scraped me in the stomach?" Phillip said tartly.

"Unethical and strange…" Yuki thought. _But I'm quite unethical and strange too._ "I guess, Phillip-kun."

"Ok, then that's my explanation!" He said, avoiding the truth. He went along his business.

"Don't we have to prepare for the second quarter festival? This time, we're doing the 60 feet pudding drop," Yuki announced to the class. Everyone murmured excitedly. Everyone came up with ideas.

"How about the prizes being a night hotel night with YUKI-KUN!" Phillip said. Yuki and the Yuki Fan Club glared ungratefully.

"That's _sick_," one of the Yuki Fan Club girls said.

"Oh… hehehe, sorry, I was really kidding, guys… although that would work great!" He said. Half the class looked ready to punch the stars out of Phillip Ko's sockets.

"Or… there's always a wrapped present! And if the contestant can get it into the bucket of pudding, we can remove the wrappings and give them the gift inside!" Tohru smiled.

"How nice, Tohru! Does everyone agree?" Yuki asked. Everyone consented, immediately, all at once. Phillip Ko shuddered.

"Everyone just said, 'ok'… that was creepy," Phillip said. Yuki smiled mischeviously.

"Do you want to see what's really creepy? Ok… here goes… SO, girls, tell me, where do you live? Perhaps Minagata-san could share hers, especially?" Yuki said politely. The girls practically pounced all over Yuki.

"I'm from 15 Maple Street!"

"From Kirena Avenue!" Phillip laughed like crazy. He kept laughing, and laughing… he wouldn't stop.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo yelled, and bopped him hard on the head, to see if there was any effect. None. He kept on laughing.

"You… ::gasp:: girls ::laugh::… ARE SERIOUSLY SAD! And…" he said trailing off. An hour later, he was still going strong, and the teacher had asked him to stand outside to calm himself. BIG mistake. Now his laughter drifted through the whole floor.

"Eh… is he ok? Perhaps we need to call an ambulance…" Tohru said incoherently. Adrienne came stalking from the other class, carrying a mouth mask that was connected to a small tank of sedative.

"Okee, Phil, calm down…" Adrienne cooed, and slipped the mouth mask over his nose and mouth. Phillip immediately stopped laughing and his face was perfectly tranquil, and he blabbered happily.

"Yoo knoooo, I once gots a pweetyy… birdsy… hehehe…" Then, Adrienne shrugged and said,

"That sedative unlocks a particularly happy chest of memories in his mind… it lasts for about two minutes. Unfortunately, his happy side is a bit dull…" Adrienne shrugged, and trudged off to her own classroom.

* * *

**This was short, but I'm updating two chapters, okay, Sami the archangel and I-luv-spongebob? I just thought the two chapters belong in different stories… natural ending point and all. PLEASE Review… because I've only got 3 reviews… And it sort of disheartens me… maybe I'm just a pathetically obsessed sad person… **


	5. Daring Fun In the Woods

**Myah. This is the next part!

* * *

**

"Alright, class, we're going on a field trip out in the woods. Choose groups of nine and come back to be assigned and get supplies." The chaperone said dully, after had saying the same exact thing for 2 years. The festival was put on hold for this special camp outing in the woods. In no time, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hanajima, Uo, Haru, Momiji, Adrienne, and Phillip and gathered together. They approached the chaperone, chattering among themselves.

"Cabin R-23… Keep going right then take a left turn at cabin R-20." He said nonchalantly. They headed right until number R-20 and went right, finding themselves stuck in a small cabin that barely had space for the nine cots squished inside.

"Lessee… next activity isn't until 7:00pm, so let us do something…" Momiji said.

"Adrienne, got any suggestion?" Haru asked, blushing slightly as Adrienne looked back at him with her black eyes.

"AWRIGHT! Glad you asked. Let's play Dare. Everything goes… except for anything that's a little _too_ perverted… but a little perversion is ok." Adrienne said. "'KAY! I wanna go first! Phil: I dare you for the rest of the week whenever someone says 'MacDonald's' you absolutely every time have to say: Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on!" Phil consented. "Sounds fun."

"MacDonald's…" Momiji tested.

"Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on!" Phillip chirped. Haru chuckled… quite evil for Haru's white side.

"MacDonald's, MacDonald's, MacDonald's, MacDonald's, MacDonald's! Go, Phillip." Haru said.

"Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on, Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on, Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on, Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on, Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on!" Phillip sang. "Alright, my turn to dare… A-ha! Tohru, my next victim… muhahaha…" Tohru looked unnerved and shifted in her sitting position.

"I'm just kidding… but still, I'm not going easy on you. Alright… let the mastermind think. Hmmm… I know! So, Tohru, I dare you to shout,, 'have you ever thought what Jell-o is made of? They're made out of horse hoof powder and they serve it here at camp.' to the next person that passes our cabin." Tohru did not see anything wrong with it, as at most it was a slightly embarrassing dare, nothing serious. Tohru waited outside, and the Yuki Fan Club chairgirl walked past, looking for Yuki's cabin.

"Uhh! Err… Did… Did you know… Ah! I mean… Have you ever thought w-what … er… jello is made of…? It… it's…."

"Whatever, Ugly, I'm looking for Yuki." Adrienne heard that and was infuriated with her. She was quite close to Tohru.

"Yo! Snot-brain! Listen to the girl and what she has to say… or I can (preferably) bring out my dagger." She threatened. It stuck.

Tohru was embarrassed. "Jell-O is made out of… horse hoof powder and they serve it here." She finished. The girl, who was frightened to death by the Chinese girl, ran off as fast as she could. Adrienne took the dagger and aimed it. She would make her target. It whizzed next to the girl's breast and grazed it enough so that the bra was cut open, but the girl's flesh was unharmed. But the girl didn't notice… she was too dazed in fright and thought she was imagining it.

**I have to admit… I was short on ideas so I just did this sort of perverted one!**

"Oh! Adri, you didn't have to do that!" Tohru stuttered, and in Tohru-version that meant, 'thanks a ton. I couldn't bring myself to do it'.

"Well, Miss Honda, it's your turn to dare someone." Yuki said. Tohru thought hard… and after 10 minutes… she was still thinking hard… yes, her mind was just _working_ away. Kyo waved his hand in front of her eyes and cried,

"Hey! Wake up!" -stare from Tohru-. Obviously no effect. Kyo lost temper and tapped her as lightly as he could with his rage bottled in like that at the moment. It was still pretty hard.

"Eh? Oh!" Tohru said, looking surprised. "Yes, my dare… I dare… Kyo… to…jump when 'psychology' is mentioned… for an hour" Nervously, she declared it final. Kyo shrugged. Stupid, mellow dare, but… hey, it was innocent, kind Tohru anyways.

"'Kay… I dare you! Stupid rat… muster up some REAL courage and go kiss Tohru." Kyo announced. Yuki glared.

"You'll pay, baka neko… I'm going to work the word 'psychology' until you can't jump anymore." Not using his usual polite language.

The two blushed, hesitant.

"Hey! Don't be strangers! You live together!" and Phillip slammed their lips together. It was a shock that it happened so fast; nobody even saw him take his hands out of his pockets.

"Oh, thanks for rushing the sweet moment," Adrienne grumbled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Phillip said, backing off of the situation. "Want to do it again?"

"Err…." Yuki and Tohru said.

" I can take that as a yes!" and Phillip slammed their lips together… once more…

"YO, PHILLIP WHAT DID I JUST _SAY?!!_" Adrienne shrieked.

"Heheheh…" Phillip laughed nervously, and sweat dropped.

"Yuki, your turn!" Momiji chimed.

" I dare Haru-san to go up to Adrienne-san and call her a pedophile, if you may," Yuki said, regaining consciousness from his heavenly dream of kissing Tohru. **Bird: Awwww. Sorry for interrupting the flow of the story! I'm just weird.**

"Me? Call _her_ a pedophile? Like some sort of child molester?" Haru grumbled. His mood was on the brink of turning black.

"Yup! It's just a word, she knows you don't mean it." Phillip said, calming Haru down. "Besides, I'm her punching bag when she gets mad all the same." _Smack!_ Adrienne bopped Phillip with a mullet that came from nowhere. "See? Besides, healthy rage ventilation," And Haru incoherently whispered under his breath, "You're a pedophile, Adrienne," his whole face beet-red.

"Why thanks! Ok, dare someone, Haru!" There was only Momiji and Adrienne. Haru chose Momiji.

"Momiji, I dare you to… MACDONALD'S!"

"Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on!" Phillip sang. "Yes? Continue?"

"Go and hang on the ceiling fan until someone says Momiji _other_ than Tohru. She would say Momiji immediately, and that would just ruin the fun. Start your dare, now."

"Really, there are child abuse laws, Haru…" Momiji said in mock-sadness.

"Than don't abuse yourself!" Phillip put in cheerily.

"Great…! So, Adrienne, I dare you say 'SAFETY' every time you fart, ok?" Adrienne nodded quickly.

"Sounds fun enough." The Dare Game was complete.

"Oh my! It's almost 7:00! Better get going! That sure passed the game fine. We'll work the dares tomorrow morning." They all had fun, except maybe Kyo, and finished the Dare Game, while Yuki kept going "Psychology" and Haru kept going " MacDonald's", so Phillip got the curse… ah… I mean _blessing_ of saying "Put a Smile on, Put a smile on, everybody c'mon, put a smile on!" a billion times.

* * *

**Phew… I'm done for the day! Review when you can! I feel neglected… 3 reviews? :sob: Ah, well, thank you beloved REVIEWERS! :cry: STAY FAITHFUL! I LUV YOU ALL IN THE FANFIC COMMUNITY!**


	6. BSA

**Bird: Today, I'll be entering my story! But to make it clear, I DO NOT OWN FURUBA. Thank you.**

**Adrienne: WHAT?! How can you? You embarrass me.**

**Bird: Bah. I'm coming in whether you like it or not.**

**Adrienne: God, why is my creator so demented?**

**Bird: Demented? How rude! You make me sound like I'm old, too!**

**Adrienne: You _are_ freaking old! I may be older, but at least I don't spend my life in front of a computer.**

**Bird: :sob: My dignity as a person is scarred forever…

* * *

**

MY POINT OF RETARDED VIEW:

So, right now, everyone is still in the cabins… sleeping restfully. It's time… to wake them up! ::Brings in boom box:: heheheh… this is where the fun begins!

I brought in the boom box and I inserted an old, crusty CD. As in turn the volume knob to full, I bring my finger closer and closer to the red play button. The residents in the cabin slept peacefully, not knowing what things might happen next. _Click…_ the button was pressed.

"**_SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THANG SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THANG, YAYA, EVERYBODY DO IT NOW!_**" The boom box screamed.

"Hey people! It's the crack of midnight, and it's time to get up!" I yelled over the music. "It's a story special, and you guys have to be awake for this story to mean anything!" A bleary-eyed Yuki sat up in shock.

"Who are _you?!_" He said fiercely, wanting me to explain myself.

"Good Lord, Bird, you've really outdone yourself this time," Adrienne grumbled. "We already talked about this! You WEREN'T coming in…"

"Adrienne, who's this?" Momiji asked, happy to meet someone new.

"**_LET'S SHOW THE WORLD WE CAN DANCE! COME ON I_**---" The music blared; It was cut off by a grumpy Kyo.

"Oh! Heheh, forgot about the music. Well, I have another name, but online, I call myself Bird!" I said, bowing and introducing myself. Phillip likes making situations worse… that's how I created him, it's his nature.

"She's me and Adrienne's mom!" he called out. Not exactly something that sounds very right. Haru gaped.

"B-but you don't even loo… you don't even look as old as Adrienne-san! That's amazing!" Momiji interpreted. I shifted around uncomfortably, and said,

"Look, I'm NOT Philly or Adri's mother. I've just kinda… err…" I didn't know what to say, without going into the explicit detail of how they were somehow made up. "Just like acted as their nanny… sort of… well, they're older than me, but I was the full-time nanny's… daughter." And I eyed Adrienne and Phillip viciously, and sent a message: 'Go with the story'

"Then why the hell did Phillip call you his mom?" Kyo asked, confused.

"Ah, yes, that misinterpretation… let's just go with the story that Phillip has… a sport of teasing me." I said, laughing nervously. Everyone was aghast of Bird's Sudden Appearance: BSA. **(You know, right now, that looks like bullshit association… SORRY… but that's me)**. While everyone was discussing this matter, the eyes were off me temporarily. I took the radio and ran as fast as I could. I found the exact cabin where I created it: Cabin E-2. This would be sweet…

I snuck in and took out yet _another_ old, crusty CD and placed it inside the room where my real life friends came into the scene. I added them into this cabin _just_ so I could do this.

"HEY! Belinda! Jasmine! Sophia! Jacquelyn! Karen! Kailin! Ambar! Sofia! Anna! Michelle M.! I am here!"

"Whoooaa! Geez louiz, Valerie!" Sophia muttered.

"Okaaaay, Valerie, I think you need to calm down," Ambar said.

"Ja, sure, in a second. Let's first listen to BeeGees! Yeah! _Saturday Night Fever!_" I screamed.

"_Valerie!_ Shut up!" Kailin said. Jokingly, of course. I hope.

"You are special guests in my FanFiction story! Say 'cheese makes ya fart!'" I chimed, and sped off. "Hey… wait a second… they weren't supposed to call me VALERIE! HEY! YOU CRAZY KIDS!" I shouted back. "MY NAME IS NOT VALERIE! IT'S BIRD! YA HEAR? PEOPLE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE READING THIS!" Uh-oh, you didn't just read that my name _was Valerie!_ I hoped that Adrienne had not heard. Or Phillip for that matter. SHH! This is our little secret…

"Where did you go?" asked Tohru, obviously worried.

"I met my friends." I said.

"Interesting. Your friends go to Kaibara High School? What are their names?" Yuki asked. _Blah. I hate you, you devilish rat!_

"Oh! Well, they are just here for the campout, so they don't actually go to this school…" I mumbled incoherently. It was a miracle for any of them to hear, but after all, they had an animal side to them. Haru looked pissed.

"Dude, you just come in here, and you waltz around, and show off your demented—" Haru growled. I got a bit mad, myself. I was not one who liked being called demented.

"Oh, don't have a COW!" I snapped back. I whisked around. "I'll visit you in the morning, when you leave." The gang of nine people were tired anyways, and slept until late into the morning. They weren't scheduled to leave until 3:00 pm.

* * *

"The Fair! Yuki-kun!" Everyone was going around like crazy. Phillip was working hard too. They had just come back from the campsite. I was hiding in the shadows. I tapped Phillip behind the back, not to show that I was there, but because I wanted his attention.

"Ever wonder how the last fair turned out? Ask for photos of Yuki-kun. He was a BIG part of the onigiri stand that they did for last time…" I said sneakily. Phillip knew it was something good.

"Alright!" he said winking. He felt it an important issue, and wore off his happy mask.

"May someone please show me how the onigiri sales were last time? Anything that anyone did in particular that we can use again here?" He announced to the whole class. "Perhaps some photos?" A girl showed him Yuki-kun in that ridiculous outfit from volume 2. Phillip's face was distorted, because he was trying to hold in something.

"I… need some time in the bathroom…" he said nervously, running into the corridors and into the men's bathroom. He burst out laughing and fell too the floor. Adrienne heard the commotion coming from the men's bathroom. She reached for the sleep mask, but decided against it. He wouldn't bother anyone there… unless someone wanted to take a piss… ok, perhaps she should go… and she got out of her seat and ran off, trailing behind her a mouth mask linked up to a canister of gas.

* * *

"Adrienne," I said, lolling around the streets. Phil was out. Simply out, because I had said so. With persistently bad timing, all my nine friends that were mentioned at camp, came around.

"Hey, Val!" They said. Adrienne was stifling laughs, and couldn't wait to rub it in my face. When the nine left, I was too stunned to shout back, "HEY, YOU CRAZY KIDS! I'M BIRD! NOT VALERIE! PEOPLE MAY BE LISTENING, YA KNOW!"

"I _knew_ that Bird wasn't your real name! Ha ha! What a silly name! This is juicy news…" she cackled evilly.

"Ah! PLEASE! SPARE ME! I BEG YOU!" I begged, crying.

"You know what this means… PUBLIC HUMILIATION!" Adrienne said menacingly. I was too ashamed to go back into my story again.

* * *

**Adrienne: That was a good chapter.**

**Bird: How about the next chapter when I LOCK YOU IN A FRIGGIN' BATHROOM WITH YOU IN THE BATHTUB!**

**Adrienne: ::shock:: That's _not_ going to happen…**

_**3 minutes Later…**_

**Bird: HELP ME! ADRIENNE IS KEEPING ME PRISONER! GAHH-- ::gagged and thrown under the bed::**

**Adrienne: The _next _chapter… will be written by me folks… I'm afraid Bird is out sick…**


	7. Secret Revealed by Adri

**Adrienne: All right… It's Adrienne, and like I said… Bird… is… out sick. No Flames and that crud, and review. I believe some thanks are in order: um, thank you Sami… the archangel. Neither bird nor I, Adrienne, own Fruits Basket.**

**Bird: MMUPPH! Gahh! I got the gag off! Help me, I'm telling you, she's not feeding me here or letting me excuse myself to the bathro—GAHH! –gagged by Adrienne again--

* * *

**

Humorous Ways 

Chapter 7 written by guest writer: Adrienne Ko

* * *

"Haru! Over here! They have a pudding drop!" I said. "I hear Tohru… and er… the rest of them… are hosting this contest!" We both ran over.

"$7.00 admission? What the fluck? That's expensive!" I exclaimed.

"I can pay," Haru offered.

"Really? Thanks Haru," I said. I don't like to admit it, but I felt as red as a cherry, and my fingers were faltering, while my feet shuffled beneath me. "Let's go then!" Haru payed the money for two and they gave us two wrapped presents.

"Go up the building. People will escort you. Thanks for coming." A girl said politely. They saw a few people dropping their presents like complete idiots. They missed the gigantic pudding bucket by feet. It was still clean and white, like cream, because it hadn't been touched by anything yet.

"Sad," Adrienne sighed. "We can do better, correct Haru?" Haru simply nodded. We ran up the fleet of steps and came to the very top of the school building. Haru aimed, and dropped his fake present dead center, splattering a few girls and guys that happened to be standing a bit too close.

"Oooh," I said, wincing. "I say 'crap, I got splattered with pudding' for those guys… Well, anyways, my turn!" I stood with my feet at the edge of the building, which was at least 60 feet above the floor. I centered my present above the minuscule pudding bucket. Even if I did miss, I didn't want to miss badly. Slowly, my body tense, I pulled my fingers away to my side as I saw the present go. CLANK! _PLOP!_ The present succeeded in getting into the vat of creamy white pudding, even if it did hit the side and sink in afterwards.

"Wow! Adrienne, Haru! You guys are our first winners!" Tohru said. We were given wrapped gifts. _What would happen to be inside? I wonder…_ I thought. I carefully peeled the wrapping paper back to reveal a gleaming white notebook, with baby blue snowflake sequins twinkling on the cover,

"How nice! It's so pretty, Whadja get, Haru?" I asked, peering over my shoulder.

"I have a mechanical pencil, the expensive kind. Hand-decorated. They made nice gifts," Haru said, his cheeks a bit flushed. We walked around to a more desolated part of the school. No one was there. "Would you like it? My gift to you. I don't need anymore pencils anyway."

"Wooo! Thanks Haru!" I said, hugging him. _POOF!_ The sound made me jump back and my heart skipped a beat. What the fuck had happened?

* * *

**Adrienne: Bird... I mean VALERIE!!! Is magically not sick anymore. (I think she's got what she deserves)**

**I mean... she's cured! Hallelujah! **


	8. MOO?

**Bird: Thanks for the compassion, Sami, but really, I don't care that much. Adri is nice enough, but on the internet, she happens to be in a bad mood.**

**Adrienne: I'm not going to shed my tough girl act anytime soon on the internet, but I'll admit, I could be nicer.**

**Bird: Yeah! See? Thanks, Sami, for reviewing! Also, what does your review mean, Risika Tziporah? Hope you can review again… to clear that up. I appreciate reviewing! Check out my other fic, yeah… um… I'm bored. Are you? We should start, huh…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, my friend. No seriously, who does? SERIOUSLY! ::sobs::

* * *

**

Bird is back!

Chapter eight: MOO?

"Uhmm..." Adrienne said, in a state of complete shock. Her eyes popped open, as a cloud of pink smoke revealed a cow.

"Don't panic! Don't leave…" Haru said, choosing his words carefully. Haru was devastated. He wanted to learn more about Adrienne and Phil before they would have to leave.

"Ah! You… are a cow? Could you explain? No pressure, and no need to hurry, because I'm staying right here for you, Haru," Adrienne said softly.

"You… are not going to leave? Aren't you disgusted by me at all, turning into a cow?" Haru asked gently, panic receding.

"No… that would be extremely prejudiced. A while ago, I had a friend who didn't like crows, because they were black and made what she thought were ugly caws. I told her that the crows did nothing in particular to do those things. If a crow had stolen your lunch from your hands, I would have accepted the fact that you didn't like crows. But that wasn't the case. I gave her a nice long lecture about how that was like judging a black person because he's black. You turning into a cow is no different, saying you're disgusting because you're doing something you have no will in doing, right? You don't really think you're disgusting, right?"

'…No. I'm glad you understand. Perhaps you'll be like Tohru, and Akito will let your memories stay intact… no… Akito will not accept you… You must not let anyone know you know the curse… especially Shigure. I don't know if you've met him before, but he's in on it with Akito."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Put it on slow, rancho! Who is 'Akito'? Who else has the curse? What about my memories, Spotty?" Spotty was Adrienne's new name for him, because his emotions were spotty. Was he going to be nice or evilly violent? Was he going to offer you chocolate or stuff it up your nose and clutch your throat until you turn purple?

"Well, twelve of us are haunted by the twelve spirits in the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat who was tricked out of the banquet. Whenever we're weak or hugged by the opposite gender, we change into that specific animal. Akito is the leader, and has no animal, and you needn't know more. Akito demands all people who are not haunted by these spirits that know the secret must have their memory removed unless otherwise told," Haru said, very sure of himself, as though he had explained it a thousand times. There was a deep pain in his voice. Was it because Adrienne was clutching his throat violently shaking him, confused, or was it really because those people who he had explained it to had some more worse fate in store, now that the secret was revealed? Adrienne stopped, understanding the serious situation, and how she might very well lose her memory of Haru if she blabbed her giant mouth to somebody? No… she could trust herself for keeping this secret… she had been keeping hers for 15 years.

"Okay, Haru… I need to tell you something too…" Adrienne said.

**P.U.: Honestly, Bird would stop it here, but that makes the chapter too short!**

"…Wha?" Haru said, stupefied. Could Adrienne have a secret?

**P.U.: Now! It is time to stop!**

**Bird: It's so much longer where I was going to stop, eh, P.U.?**

**P.U.: Oh. Yeah… definitely.**


	9. The End! Or is it? Yes it is!

**Bird: Sorry! I haven't updated in a billion gazillion years! Here it is!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Adrienne bent down and lowered her high sock. A large scar appeared.

"This scar… if the owner of the scar rubs it five times with the index finger, it'll open up," Adrienne explained.

"… to what?" Haru asked. Adri rubbed it back and forth five times.

"Showing you will be easier…" she gasped as white light shot from her body. Seconds later, Adrienne was not the same but a lovely little bluebell flower. Its petals curved beautifully, and it was a brilliant periwinkle, with absolutely no flossy substance on it. It tinkled, and inside Haru's mind, he heard a voice. Telapathy?

"_I can't talk to you, but I can still communicate. I used to be a bluebell flower lying on the grass next to a perfect dragon snap… and a sorcerer thought the bluebell and the dragon snap were the most beautiful plants she had ever seen, and together too! She conjured my brother, the dragon snap, and me into humans, and took care of us in the lonely hills of China, and taught us useful sports as we grew restless. Not only that, but when I was six she traveled to America to find better spell ingredients. But unfortunately, she died and disappeared into a puff of sweet air when I was fourteen. That's when Phillip moved to Japan._

"_She felt her death coming up on her, as her feet and toes started to fade away, and told us of our condition, and if we wanted to become flowers again, we could rub our scar five times. If we wanted to change back, we had to be picked by a person, who would help us and if we were picked up, we wouldn't have to become flowers ever again. Phillip had his pride as a boy, though. I don't think he likes being a flower as his 'true form'. But what can you do?_

"'_But,' she said, 'if no one picks you up by winter, you shall die with the rest of the flowers. Even if you stay with your human form, as winter comes, you shall fade away like me, as you are magical flowers, not natural humans.'_

"_But Phillip thought we could live ourselves, and told me not to change back. We have lived okay for now… but we will die this winter without someone to help us._"

Haru looked at the little blue bell flower sadly. He asked,

"Should I tell the rest? Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji and them? We could help you!"

"_Yes, that would be nice…"_

"I'll go right now." Haru announced and bowed at the little blue flower. Adrienne saw Haru run off from the desolate grass clearing.

"'_When someone helps you,_

_You shall help the other,_

_They need help too,_

_You'll work together with your brother.'_

_The Sohma Curse… is that what she meant by 'they need help too'?"_

**Phillip: Excuse me, but how come… I'M NOT IN HERE ANYWHERE? WHY IS THE PROPHECY MEANT FOR _HER_! No offense Adrienne…**

**Adrienne: Yeah, yeah, your just jealous that I'm special, flower boy.**

**Phillip: Gahh! I disown you! You're not my sister! (I told you not to call me flower boy! Respect your elders!)**

**Adrienne:Eyes go googly and shiny: You know you don't mean that, dear brother…**

**Phillip:sigh: You are right… (You know I can't resist that look! Darn you!)**

Insert Break Here!

Akito felt odd. He felt his power and control fading slowly. It was like he was losing his power as the head of the family.

"What! What is this? HATORI! Come over right now! I think I'm losing power over you! Help me! Check my temperature! Am I just gaining a fever?" Akito yelled.

insert break

SPOILER! Skip if you don't want to know.

spoiler starts here-Akito is really a woman, but I don't want to spoil it for some people, so I didn't make Akito a girl in this part. For those of you who insist on saying, 'Akito is a WOMAN! Why does everyone call him a guy?' Just a notice just for you!

Spoiler end! It's safe to look now.

break

Hatori rushed over. His connection to Akito seemed weak. _He expects me to help him clutch his grasp of the curse that I despise so much? Oh well, I think it's just a small fever… Or hopefully, Akito needing so much help that he has to go to the psychiatric ward…_

Another break

Phillip also rushed over.

"Looks like you found someone, eh? Aw… how sweet, for the benefit of me, too!" Phillip added.

"_You have to change into a flower."_

"Make me!" Phillip said poutily. "Oh fine…"

He pulled up the end of his shirt and rubbed the scar that Yuki had seen earlier.

"Why did you say it was a scar from a mad chicken?" Yuki inquired.

"That was just a joke! Sorry if I confused you, Yuki," Phillip said. He turned into a flower huffily, continuously groaning,

"You're so _mean_ sis, you have made me hate flowers forever,"

Haru shakily picked up the bluebell. Adrienne disappeared in a shot of white light and became human again. Her clothes was a bit saggy from all this changing into a flower and then into humans. Phillip changed into human too.

"Yes, we know Adrienne, the whole words revolves around you," Phillip said sarcastically.

Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru felt odd.

"Hn?" they all exclaimed.

A shot of cleanliness ran through then. They felt so blissful and happy!

break

"Akito! Akito! You're fading!" Hatori exclaimed, kneeling next to Akito.

"Don't worry, be happy, you've served me well. I feel oddly free. Happy! I've never felt this non-bitter before. Now I know what happiness is!" Akito sighed as blissful white light sucked his body in. He was going to heaven.

**Kyo: He deserved to go to hell.**

**:stare:**

**Kyo: Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it!**

**:stare:**

break

Adrienne felt her fingers come back to her. Was she destined to be with the Sohma family? They had broken her transformation spell, had she broken their curse? She approached Haru.

"Thank you!" she squealed. The all gaped. HE didn't turn into a cow! No poofing at all!

"And why is that special, everybody?" said Phillip looking confused.

**Bird: Haha, you didn't know the curse back then.**

**Phillip: Ugh… the whole world revolves around Adrienne.**

Yuki had a good explaining of events and the Sohma curse.

"Oh wow! Adrienne, why did you break the curse before I could see it myself?" Phillip cried. "Just kidding."

Adrienne and Haru held hands, as Kyo and Yuki held hands next to Tohru and walked on. Phillip stared at Momiji and said,

"You're nice, but we _don't_ have to hold hands…"

**The End.HAHAHAH! Now I have to update my other one…**


End file.
